Die Gedanken sind frei FSK 18
by juleblume
Summary: Stopp das ist PWP bitte keine Kids lesenlasst mir eure Meinung hier
1. Chapter 1

Hallo,

Da ist mal eine andere Art Geschichte von mir

Es werden kurze Kapitel, aber dafür Öhm inhaltsreich…

Beta liest Saxas13.. Danke Süße

Von euch möchte ich wissen ob euch dieser Style gefällt.

Warnung: Hier geht es nur um eines! Wer es nicht mag Pech!

Ab dem 3 Kapitel wird es etwas dreckiger devilsmile

Mein Blick schweift durch den Raum, ich sehe dich, immer wieder dich, egal wo meine Blick hingleitet immer wieder bist du da.

Da sitzt du, eine Hand hält die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Wie gerne würde ich mit meiner Hand nur einmal durch dein Haar fahren oder spüren wie deine Haare über meine Haut streichen.

Ich sehe deinen Lippen, die lächeln. Über deinen Lippen bilden sich kleine Grübchen wie gerne würde ich sie einmal mit meiner Zunge berühren.

Mein Blick geht zurück zu deinen Händen , wie sie sich wohl anfühlen, ich kann es mir vorstellen bestimmt sind sie weich und könnten unglaubliche Dinge damit mit meinem Körper tun.

Du langst nach deiner Kaffeetasse und ich sehe wie du sie zu deinen vollen weichen Lippen führst, Lippen die schreien küss mich , saug an uns, teile uns, beiße mich.

Ich muss mich räuspern, um mich von deinem Anblick weg zu reißen.

Ich senke meinen Kopf und schaue in meine Kaffeetasse, das einzige was ich vor mir sehe bist du. In meinem Kopf entstehen Bilder wie du deinen schlanken Körper an den meinem reibst.

Wie deine Zunge über meinen Körper fährt und sich dein Gesicht lustvoll verzieht.

Ich schaue auf die Uhr und stehe auf und eile in mein Klassenzimmer.

Kaum ist der Unterricht beendet stürze ich aus dem Klassenraum, ich will nur schnell in die eigenen vier Wände.

Ich komme um die Ecke und da stehst du, du lehnst an der Wand ein Bein stütz du an ihr ab.

Deine Arme sind locker vor deinem Körper verschränkt.

Eine unschuldige Geste doch auf mich wirkt sie mehr als erregend. Ich merke wie ich immer härter werde und diese schmerzhaft gegen die Hose drückt.

Du grüßt mich deine Stimme treibt ich an noch härter zu werden.

Ich quittiere deinen Gruß mit einem kalten Nicken.

Kaum bin ich in meinem Zimmer streife ich meinen Umhang von meinem Schultern und sinke in den Sessel.

Mit einer raschen Geste streife ich meine Hose ab.

Mein Freund springt mir entgegen, er ist hart und bereit.

Langsam lege ich meine Hand an meinen prallen Freund und fange an auf und ab zu fahren.

Ich stelle mir vor das es deine Hände sind, die mich voran treiben.

Vor meinem geistigen Auge spielen sich Szenen ab wie sich deinen vollen Lippen um mich schlissen, wie deine Hände mich zu neuen Höhen treiben, wie deine Zunge mich verwöhnt.

Ein Stöhnen entringt meinen Lippen, ich halte es nicht mehr aus

Ich erhöhe das Tempo, ein heißeres Flüstern deines Namens verlässt meine Lippen als ich mich warm auf meine Hand ergieße.

Ich nehme meinen Zauberstab zur Hand und reinige mich.

Ich stehe auf und habe eine schlechtes Gewissen, aber ich weiß nach dieser Stunde in deiner Nähe werde ich es wieder tun, denn du beherrschst meine Sinne.


	2. Chapter 2

Warum siehst u mich nicht? Was soll ich noch tun?

Ich versuche mir meine Enttäuschung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Meine Brust hebt und senkt sich, ich bin gerannt um vor dir hier zu sein was muss ich nicht tun damit du mich bemerkst.

Meine Brust schmerzt, sie seht und schreit nach den Berührungen deiner Hände.

Ich merke wie ich zwischen meinen Schenkeln feucht werde, wieder, wie immer wenn du bei mir bist…

Wie soll ich die Stunde durch stehen?

Deine stimme allein lässt mich erregt aufkeuchen, jedes mal wenn ich deinen Unterricht verlasse ist mein Höschen feucht.

Ich beobachte dich so oft ich die Möglichkeit habe, deine Finger die lang und schlank sind und so geschickt mit dem Messer um gehen, wie geschickt wären sie bei mir?

Ich sehe wie sie Zutaten liebkosen wie du zärtlich über deine Werkzeuge fährst und wünsche mit nichts mehr als dein Werkzeug zu sein.

Manche Stunde verbrachte ich nur damit deine Lippen zu beobachten wie sie sich bei jeden Wort in eine andere Form begeben.

Ich sehe sie an, mal wie ein Strich verzogen mal wollüstig, wenn ich mir vorstelle wie es wäre diese Lippen auf meinem Körper zu spüren,

Sie heiße Linien über meinen Körper zeihen lassen, dabei die Hand in dein Haar vergraben…

Dein Haar, welchen Geruch hat es wohl?

Ich könnte Stunden damit verbringen darüber nach zu denken…

Wie du wohl unter deinem Umhang aussiehst?

Ziehen sich über deinen Bauch auch so tiefschwarze Haare?

Bist du ehr schlaksig oder doch ehr muskulös wie deine Arme?

Wie gern würde ich mit meinem Mund deinen Körper erforschen, jeden Winkel liebkosen und küssen, dich schmecken.

Bestimmt bist du auch hier bei ein guter Lehrer ob du auch so streng wärst wenn ich mr vorstelle wie du mich tadelst muss ich meine Knie zusammenpressen.

Ein leichtes Stöhnen entfährt meinem Mund.

Endlich

Du siehst mich an

Du ziehst eine deiner Augenbrauen nach oben und dieser Blick allein treibt mich immer weiter.

Ich spüre wie ich rot werde ich senke den Kopf

Langsam färbt sich mein Kopf rot.

Deine Stimme, sie spricht zu mir.

Ich muss nachsitzen, ich kann nur nicken wenn ich den Kopf heben würde würdest du mein Scham bemerken.

Endlich mit einem frohen und einem schmerzenden Ohr höre ich das läuten der Glocke. Ich sehe wie du eilig den Raum verlässt höre wie die Tür zu deinem Raum zu kracht.

Ich raffe meine Sachen zusammen und laufe aus dem Raum.

Ich laufe in mein Zimmer, ich bin mir sicher das du meine Erregung gerochen hast.

Ich reiße mein Höschen herunter und werde es in die ecke.

Langsam sinke ich auf mein Bett und winkle meinen Beine ab.

Langsam dringen meine Finger in meine Feuchte ein.

Langsam spiele ich mit mir ein vertrautes Spiel.

Meine Bewegungen werden schneller, ich stelle mir vor das es nicht meine Hände sondern deine Zunge ist.

Ich komme mit deinem Namen auf meinem Lippen

Du bist mein Lehrer ich sollte das nicht tun aber du triebst mich voran, du weckst begehren in mir das ich nie gekannt habe.

Ich werde es wieder tun, heute Abend eine Stunde mit dir allein…

Die Hölle

Der Himmel


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo ihr Lieben,

ich gebe es zu ich bin schockiert….

Für diese ganze Geschichte habe ich na 2 Stunden gebraucht und was sehe ich sie ist viel beliebter als meine anderen für die mich voll abrackere….

Ich hab mal eine Frage , hätte jemand von euch da draußen Lust mit mir zusammen einen PWP FF zu schreiben?

Ich dachte an Severus als einen der Dreh und Angelpunkte und viiiiellll Sex, etwas härter und dreckiger wie hier?

Jemand Lust?

Bitte melden!

Und an alle anderen würdet ihr so eine Geschichte überhaupt lesen wollen?

Sagt mir bescheid…

_**Saxas13: **_

_Danke, Danke, Danke für deinen Arbeit als Beta und dein Lob Schmatzer auf die Backe _

_Sputty:_

_Schön das dir auch diese Geschichte von mir gefällt! Sev und Lucius? War Lucius mal Schüler von Severus? Öh nö…. Ich hab keine Ahnung von Slash was vielleicht auch daran liegt das Schwulen die ich so kenne keinen Sex haben…. Ich schweif vom Thema ab…._

_Iome:_

_Danke für dein Lob! Es macht auch Spaß solche Szenen zu schreiben Moment mal, ich rede nicht mehr mit dir bist du in deinen FF nett zu meinem Sevi bist also SCHWEIGEN!_

_Nadja H.:_

_Wow, jetzt fühle ich mich echt geehrt das dir meine Geschichte gefällt bin nämlich total begeistert von deiner… Danke für die Kekse krümmel_

_Joan Lilli Potter:_

_Ich schreib ja so schnell ich kann,_

_Cyberrat:_

_Nein du hast nicht recht äller bätsch…. Nicht weinen, Frau kann nicht immer recht haben, außer mir natürlich griiiiiins und ja ich hab dich ganz doll lieb_

_Monique: _

_Das heißt so viel wie Porn without Plot also eine Porno ohne Handlung.. Gibt es die auch mit ? oder Plot what a Plot Handlung welche Handlung? Ich mach ja schon so schnell ich kann_

_LokiSlytherin:_

_ggggg nicht mehr sagen kann bauch vor lachen weh tut_

_Nena:_

_Ja jetzt tun sie es nur für dich _

_BedtimeStory:_

_Passender Name…._

_Quaniela:_

_Auf den Boden fall und versinke, wow wow wow das dir meine Geschreibsel gefällt also huch rot werde und mich freu. Dir eine Caipi gegen Hitzewallungen reiche und es ist Mine _

_Zizou:_

_Also ich hatte ja schon miese gemeine Lehrer aber die waren alle nur irks…. Aber so einen Sevi hätte ich auch gern gehabt aber dann hätte ich ja noch weniger gelernt…._

_So und nun noch mal kurz Werbung in eigner Sache schaut euch doch auch mal meine anderen Sachen, wobei ich zugeben muss das manche erst nach ein paar Kap. Gut werden_

_Freu mich auf eure Meinung eure Jule_

Sie normal

Er _kursiv_

_**Erzähler fett und kursiv**_

Nervös trete ich von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Mein Blick hängt an meiner Uhr, ich will pünktlich sein .

Ich bin nervös, ich halte es kaum mehr aus.

Ich habe alles riskiert, ich muss es ihn merken lassen, heute oder nie.

Meine Hand krampft sich um meinen Umhang, ich sehe wie meine Knöchel weiß hervortreten.

Da, der Zeiger springt auf die volle Stunde, meine Hand saust auf das Holz herab, von innen höre ich dich, die Stimme die mir alle Sinne raubt.

Langsam trete ich ein.

#-#-#--#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

_Unruhig gehe ich auf und ab._

_Alle meine Sinne sind angespannt._

_Ich hab es wieder getan._

_Dein Geruch war zuviel für mich, das Stöhnen, ich hätte es fast nicht ausgehalten_

_Und doch war da etwas anders als sonst, in der Luft lag der Geruch von Erregung_

_Habe ich mich getäuscht?_

_Doch heute werde ich es testen_

_Wenn ich mich nicht geirrt habe ist dies der Abend an dem ich meine Sehnsucht stillen werde_

_Es klopf ich rufe herein_

#-#-#--#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

_**Langsam betritt sie den Raum**_

_**Er weißt ihr mit seiner Stimme, die ihr Herz höher schlagen lässt, ihre Arbeit zu.**_

_**Sie beginnt den Trank zu brauen**_

#-#-#--#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

_Ich stehe hinter dir und beobachte dich wie so oft und doch wenn du dich nach vorne beugst um eine Zutat zu nehmen schiebt sich mir dein runder Po entgegen_

_Wie gerne würde ich hinter dich treten und mich an dir reiben, dich spüren lassen wie sehr du mich erregst._

_Und doch es liegt wieder dieser Geruch in der Luft_

_der Geruch der Lust _

_Langsam trete ich näher _

#-#-#--#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Ich stehe hier und versuche mich auf meinen Trank zu konzentrieren

Doch es geht nicht, ich weiß das du hinter mir stehst.

Ich spüre deine Nähe wie einen warmen Hauch

Ich werde wieder feucht

Ich rieche den Geruch

Warum riechst du ihn nicht

Ich merke wie mir ein Lusttropfen das Bein hinunter rinnt.

Das Gefühl erregt mich nur noch mehr

Ich stütze mich auf meinen Händen ab

Ich halte es nicht mehr lange aus und ich werde wieder keuchen

Ich spüre wie du näher trittst, ich erstarre

#-#-#--#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

_Kann ich es wagen?_

_Ich werde es wagen._

_Langsam strecke ich meine Hand aus und berühre deine Schulter du schnellst herum._

_Du siehst mir in die Augen _

_Deine Augen sind das Spiegelbild meiner, das Spiegelbild der Lust._

#-#-#--#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Deine Hand berührt mich

Ich erschaudere.

Ich drehe mich um und schaue in deine Augen

Ich sehe in ihnen das gleiche wie in meinen eigen, die pure Lust

#-#-#--#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

_**Langsam zieht er sie heran **_

_**Er schaut sie nur an.**_

_**Sie liegt in seinen Armen **_

_**Seine Hände streifen ihren Umhang ab**_

_**Er verharrt **_

_**Er wartet ob sein tun verurteilt wird**_

_**Sei schaut ihn an **_

_**Sie kann es nicht glauben**_

_**Endlich **_

_**Voll begehren hebt sie ihre Hände und fängt an langsam ihre Bluse zu öffnen.**_

_**Sie lehnt sich zurück und schaut ihn an ,leise fragt sie ihn, ob es das ist was er will.**_

_**Er fällt auf die Knie und fängt an ihre Brüste mit seiner Zunge durch den BH zu liebkosen.**_

_**Sie hält es nicht mehr aus**_

_**Sie will ihn, sie will mehr **_

_**Sie zieht ihn hoch und zitternd fragt sie ihn, was er von ihr will**_

**_Er flüsterte heiser vor Erregung „Zieh dich aus für mich!_**"

_**Leise folgt sie seinem Wunsch **_

_**Sie streift eine Schicht nach der anderen ab **_

_**Sie steht nackt vor ihn**_

_**Ihre Brustwarzen sind aufgerichtet **_

_**Sie glänzt feucht**_

_**Er atmet schwer**_

„_**Was kann ich für dich tun?"**_

_**Ihm gefällt ihr Spiel, er befiehlt ihr herzu kommen.**_

_**Sie tritt nahe an ihn heran **_

„_**Zieh mich aus!" befiehlt er ihr **_

_**Langsam lässt sie ihre zitternden Finger über seine Knopfleiste fahren und öffnet einen nach dem anderen. **_

_**Langsam streift sie sein Hemd ab **_

_**Sie berührt seinen weißen Oberkörper**_

_**Mit einem Finger fährt sie die Linien seiner Muskeln nach, berührt langsam seine Brustwarzen.**_

_**Langsam folgen ihre Finger der Linie aus schwarzen Haaren **_

_**Die Hose lässt sich schwer öffnen doch es gelingt ihr **_

_**Langsam streift sie sie ihm ab**_

_**Sie beugt sich vor ihm auf die Knie und öffnet seine Schuhe und streift die Hose ab**_

_**Langsam folgten seine Boxershorts.**_

_**Nun ist er nackt **_

_**Ein Stöhnen entringt sich ihrer Kehle**_

_**Auf seinem schönen Schwanz glänzt ein Lusttropfen**_

_**Begierig nimmt sie ihn in den Mund und leckt den Tropfen ab **_

_**Er schiebt sie von sich weg, er würde das nicht aushalten **_

„_**Hab ich dir das erlaubt?" fährt er sie mit seiner Stimme aus dem Unterricht an **_

_**Sie schüttelt den Kopf**_

_**Er umrundet sie**_

„_**setzt dich auf meinen Schreibtisch" befiehlt er, sie tut es**_

_**Er tritt zwischen ihre Schenkel und sie spürt ihn an ihrem Eingang**_

_**Voll Sehnsucht schiebt sie sich ihm entgegen**_

„_**Was willst du?" faucht er**_

„_**Dich!" flüstert sie**_

„_**Können sie keine ganzen Sätze mehr bilden ?" funkelt er sie an **_

„_**Ich will ihren Schwanz in mir spüren. Ich will, dass sie mich so lange vögeln, bis ich endlich komme Sir. Ich will das sie mich unterrichten ...„**_

_**Er hält es nicht mehr aus er stößt mit einem einzigem Stoss komplett in sie**_

„_**Sie werden erst kommen wenn ich es ihnen erlaube"**_

_**Ihre einzige Antwort ist ein Stöhnen**_

_**Ihre Beine umklammern seinen Hüften **_

_**Ihre Hände stütz sie hinter sich an **_

_**Sie schiebt ihm ihre Hüfte entgegen um ihr zu spüren**_

_**Mit einer Hand findet er ihren Lustpunkt und fängt an ihn langsam mit seinem Daumen zu massieren.**_

_**Sein Mund saugt an ihre Brust.**_

_**Sie stöhnt und fleht mir ihrem Körper um ihre Erlösung**_

„_**Los, beschreib was du fühlst „ fordert er sie auf**_

„_**Ich fühle sie, Sir. Sie füllen mich aus , sie sind der geilste Fick den ich je hatte. Ich fühle, dass sie mich um den Verstand vögeln werden."**_

_**Er wird schneller, seine Hand streichelt im Rhythmus seiner Stöße**_

„_**Was wünscht du dir ?"**_

„_**Das ich sie glücklich machen darf Sir, das ich sie erkunden darf. Das ich sie schmecken darf. Dass sie mich um den Verstand ficken. Dass sie mich immer so ran nehmen . Dass ich endlich kommen darf. Sie ficken mich zu gut ..ahhh"**_

„_**Du darfst"**_

_**Er stößt sie immer härter und sie hält es nicht mehr aus. Sie wirft dem Kopf in den Nacken. Sie stöhnt, sie schreit, sie schließt sich immer enger um ihn, sie massiert seinen Schwanz. **_

_**Sie kommt **_

_**Er schießt ihn sie**_

_**Langsam kommen beide wieder zu sich.**_

_**Verschämt ziehen sie sich an und schickte sich an den Raum zu verlassen**_

_**An der Tür hält sie seine Stimme zurück**_

„_**Das war sehr befriedigend für ihre Möglichkeiten, aber das sie einen Fleck auf meinem Schreibtisch hinterlassen haben werden sie morgen wieder kommen."**_

„_**Ja Sir!"**_

_**Beide schlafen diese Naht mit einem Lächeln ein**_

Fortsetzung?

Hm nicht ausgeschlossen


	4. werbung

**_Trommelwirbel räusber Scheinwerfer einschalte Popcorn verteil _**

Das Schild Applaus leuchtet auf…

Aus den Boxen erklingt die Titelmelodie…düdelüü deüüdel ttrr schallla trallle…

Eine Stimme dringt über die Lautsprecher:

„ Welcome, bei Jules bunter Werbesendung.. Heute gibt es bei uns FF zu spektakulären Preisen. Begrüßen sie mit uns die FF-Autorin Jule Blume"

Applaus wird vom Band eingespielt

Die Autorin sprintet voll Freude auf die Bühne und strahlt in die gelangweilten Gesichter der Zuschauer.

„Schön das sie heute hier zu meinen Ultimativen Schleichwerbesendung. Ich habe heute das Ultimative Vergnügen meine FF vorzustellen…

Als erstes unser beliebtester Dauerbrenner… Der Preis ist heiß eine Geschichte mit unsern Sexgott sevi" Die Autorin wischt sich den Sabber aus dem Gesicht „ 43 wundervolle Kapitel voll Liebe, Schmerz und Sex und alles fertig…. Diese Geschichte erhalten sie heute zum Sonderpreis von einem Rewie….

Als Spezielles Angebot können sie sich Geschichte in der DE lux   
Ausgabe sichern, illustriert mit Bildern der unvergleichlichen Saxas und alles was sie tun müssen ist eine Mail an die Autorin zu schicken die ihnen dann gerne das ganze als PDF zu mailt. Ist das nicht Günstig?"

Die Autorin hüpft wie ein Flummi auf und ab und freut sich und fährt fort…

„ und für nur 333 Rewies gibt es eine Fortsetzung…."

Wieder Applaus von Band, in der letzten Reihe schreit ein Zuschauer „ Ich will Vera am Mittag"

Die Autorin ringt sich ein weiters Lächeln ab „ zu unserem nächstem Produkt der tollen FF Die Liebe einer Göttin, einem noch sehr jungen Werk…. Auch hier ist großes Potential Liebe, Tränen, Sex und Sevi…"

Zu einem schon fast ausverkauften Artikel aus der Kategorie PWP Die Gedanken sind frei, auch hier erhalten sie für ein Rewie mehr. IST DAS NICHT TOLL?"

Die Autorin tupft sich den Schweiß von der Stirn: „ und weil die Kategorie PWP soooo gut ankam gibt es in dieser Kategorie ein neues Produkt. Ja, eine Herrschaften sie haben richtig gehört. Es gibt mehr die tolle ff Lauf, Severus lauf ein muss für alle PWP Fans…."

Aber auch Humor ist vertreten ich möchte sie an dieser Stelle auf die FF – Wenn die Eule zweimal klinget und den Klassiker schlechthin –ein Abend bei Familie Snape hinweisen - auch diese gibt es für einen Schnäppchenpreis eines rewies

Aber auch für die ernstern unter uns ist gesorgt mit Hilflos

Ja Ladies und Gentelmann es ist für alle etwas dabei… Lassen sie sich diese Chance nicht entgehen sie haben die Möglichkeit 7 tolle ff zu einem Spottpreis zu erwerben und all diese FF sind Severus Snape geprüft…

Die Autorin hüpf auf und ab und plötzlich

Klingel klingeln klingel nerv hab doch s schön von Severus geträumt seufz

Der Wecker

Was für ein Traum, eine Dauerwerbesendung für meine FF? oh mann bin ich krank so und nun muss ich aber los zum Treffen der Anonymen Rewiesüchtigen… und wenn ich schon so ein Show machen würde also nee……

So und nun mal ernsthaft, ich wollte nur mal ein wenig Werbung für meine andern FF machen und hey immerhin ich habe mir Mühe gegeben kreativ zu sein…

Als rewiet mir bitte

Danke eure Jule


End file.
